Updated A Lot of Interfaces, Items Kept on Death Interface, Bug Fixes
Owner's Updated A Lot of Interfaces, Items Kept on Death Interface, Bug Fixes & More forum post posted on November 12th 2011. View the original post here. ---- Server started running around 18:00 today with new updates! FOR RECOVERED CHARACTERS I apologize for all the inconveniences caused due to losing the VPS we had which happened on the 22nd October. Basically all characters' skills are fully restored. Due to the recovery the dates of a lot of high scores are missing. All items for all characters are from the last time they logged out from before the start of August, if you started with your character from the 1st August you will start as if you're a new character with all the basic items you receive, but instead of receiving 7,777 gold you will receive 77,777 lol. For all those people that were affected by the characters recovered please PM me with a list of items that you haven't got that you had before (with the player's name), first check your bank and everything else to see if you already have some of these. If you can't login and your character was created before today (12th November) please PM me; your player was given a random password when it was restored (this should be for the players that started from the 1st August, players before that should be fine, unless you changed your password after the 1st August), so please PM me requesting your password and a list if you remember any items which you haven't got anymore, thanks. Basic Interface Improvements A lot of interfaces were updated/improved: A few images were aligned properly and fixed on the client. Nearly all interfaces in the chat box were spaced out better to make use of the larger chat box. Chat box crowns were added to yell command. You can now right-click and add/ignore player for all types of messages that belongs to other players; such as when a person yells or when they log in. Improved "Destroy this item" interface to make it obvious that you will be actually dropping the item. All interfaces that show models in the chat box (such as the fletching ones) now have an "X" icon for exiting the interface instead of the crappy red "Close" from before. Fletching interfaces for making bows and arrow shafts have been udpated. New single choice chat box interface for hardleather crafting and when spinning flaxes (before it was using the 3 choices interface). Crafting (soft leather) interface doesn't display "Not available" text anymore, looks better as well. Quest tab interface now shows correct tooltips (the text on the top left corner). Prayer tab interface now shows nice looking prayer icon. Skill tab, you can now right click a skill and chose to view that skill's high score list! Special attack bar now displays the amount of energy (no more annoying alerts in the chat box when your special attack energy is full) and your special attack is enabled (when you click on the special bar) the text will be yellow instead of black. Items Kept on Death Inteface Fully working items kept on death interface with refresh button; it is accessible from the equipment tab. If you die you will still keep your items at the moment, haven't implemented that in yet lol, will do that very soon. I just left the interface in now so you can see how it is since the interface is completely finished. Eating, Burying Bones, Equipping and Removing while in Combat The methods for equipping, removing, eating, burying bones etc have been improved while in combat. Actions such as eating and burying bones have been improved while in combat, before you had to keep on clicking to find a time when you weren't attacking (this was extremely annoying with fast weapons). Now if you click for example a crab meet, you will now wait until you have finished attack your opponent then you will atumatically eat the meet; of course, if you click another food while attacking you would eat your last chosen food. Misc Moving items in bank is faster, also max scrollable height of bank interface equate to 256 slots, before it was a lot more which caused a bug with the current bank interface (read below).